Sealed with a kiss
by Viper Danson
Summary: Vipers best friend decides that killing her self is the best way to get out of the world. and to cope with her father. But when she goes two far and does kill her self, Viper runs to the only person she knows will help her though..- This summery sucks.. g


Sealed with a kiss- PG-13 Viper Danson  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the charactors except Viper, Sparks, and Fallen, Benjamin and Peter . Sparkles and Corky belong to their owners. Thanks.  
  
~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~~~**  
  
CHAPTER 1 "Viper!.. WAIT. PLEASE..its not what you think!.. Im not going to kill my self!!!.." Sparks called after her best friend, as the warm blood trickled down her arm, from the large slash cut deep in to her wrist. Viper spun around and looked her in the eye.  
"yeah.. your not going to kill your self now.. what about in a few years, when things get worse. Or you just let go and do it?" She yelled as she turned around again. She opened one of her bags and threw a days clothes into them and threw in her locket. " Listen, come to me when your not bleeding out of your arm and then we'll talk" she told her walking toward the door, " in the mean time.. I love ya like a sister. You know that.. I just cant handle another one" she said walking out and closing the door behind her.  
Sparks threw the blade that was still in her hand, across the room, as it hit the wall it smashed into a hundred pieces. She slumped on the wall and fell down to the floor, at last wising the world good bye. " if that's what you want.. that's what you'll get" she said as her heart slowed down and she was gone from the mortal world, unable to feel any more pain or suffering. __________________  
  
Viper ran down the street, anywhere where her legs could carry her. She had no idea where she was going, as long as she was running she didn't care. She could feel the hotness of tears behind her eyes as she slowly let them lose, first time in years. She blindly ran, blinded by madness and fear and most of all sadness. She swore to her self long ago that she wouldn't let anyone else cut them selves but she hadn't listened, she hadn't seen what was going on, if it was anyone's fault, it was hers for not being truly there. She mentally kicked her self for not being there. A tiny voice in the back of her head called out softly, " it wasn't your fault.. You were there, she just couldn't be helped" it called as the wind rushed past her ears, finally stopping as she neared Brooklyn LH. She whipped off her face with her filthy sleeve and walked in side, past all of the other newsies sprawled around the main room, doing various things like playing poker and gin and stuff. She walked up to Spots room and knocked 5 and a ½ times , a secret code from their childhood.  
Spot came to the door in just boxers, or what they had then, and opened it slowly, he blinked sleepily and looked at her " what?" he asked trying to flatten his hair slightly.  
Viper looked at him and pushed the door open and the tears started coming again, She walked in and turned and looked at him. She began sobbing again, uncontrollably, as she slowly fell to the floor in her fit of crying.  
Spot stood by the door completely confused as he just looked at her, he slowly went over to her and knelt down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, yawning slightly, " shhh.. calm down..what happened?" he asked softly as he pulled her into his lap.  
He looked down at her and slowly pulled her out to look at him. He raised an eyebrow slightly and looked at her, " what happened?" he asked again more demanding. She never cried, it was very very rare and only something bad could have brought it onto her. He still held her in his arms and looked at her.  
Viper slowly calmed and whipped her tears on her sleeve, and sniffled. "um. Sparks. she's been cutting her self, and.. I don't know what I should do" she said with a interval of hiccups in the middle of her sentence.  
Spot looked at her and hushed her once more, "oh Viper.wow.." He said with a dumbfounded look on his face. He sighed and picked her up, " you need to get some sleep" he told her placing her in his bed.  
" tomorrow morning we'll finish thinking about it" he said kissing her forehead, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead again, before he walked over to the other bed in his room and laid down facing her.  
"Hey spot?" Viper asked looking over at his slowly softening form. She heard a soft mumble and she continued. " Thanks" she whispered before she slowly drifted off into slumber land. From the pure exhaustion both physical and mentally.  
Spot stayed a wake for a little longer and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but think about Sparks, Why she could cut her self, or why she would want to. He looked over at Viper and sighed again, he knew she was feeling pain and remorse, but why she came to him, bewildered him deeply. She had so many more people in Manhattan she could talk to, but she chose him. He smiled slightly despite the things that were going on, and he fell asleep. All the thoughts filling his head like a mighty flood, as he slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ 


End file.
